The present invention constitutes both improvements to and additional inventions over the inventions disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 337,356, filed Jan. 6, 1982, entitled "Toroidal Electrical Transformer and Method for Making Same", now abandoned, and the further co-pending applications, Ser. No. 662,312, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a Low Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer," now U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,952 Ser. No. 662,467, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a High Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer,"now abandoned, and Ser. No. 662,330, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Winding a Magnetic Core for a Toroidal Transformer", now abandoned. The entirety of the disclosures of said co-pending applications are incorporated herein by reference thereto.